


Rhodey & Steve: A Conversation (of which Tony would not approve)

by The_Kinky_Pet



Series: Stories in the Power & Paradox Universe [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kinky_Pet/pseuds/The_Kinky_Pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey calls Steve for a little chat after talking to Tony in chapter 45 of Power and Paradox.  (Minor spoilers for upcoming chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhodey & Steve: A Conversation (of which Tony would not approve)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of historical racism; interpersonal awkward; overprotective! ; Tony might not approve....

“Captain Rogers speaking,” Steve said.

“Hey, Steve!”  Rhodey said, “Seriously, man, you’ve gotta program my number into your phone.”  

“Right.”  Rhodey could practically hear him frowning.  His voice went faint as he held the phone out in front of himself.  “I just touch ‘contacts’ then—“

“Then, ‘save as new’. Anyway, didn’t actually call to give you a hard time.”  (Okay, that was mostly true.) “Say, are you at the Tower?  Wanna make it a video call?”

 “Sure,” Steve said. “Uh, how do I–?”

 “Just ask JARVIS.”

 “JARVIS, would you please make this a video call?”

 *Of course, Captain Rogers.*

 Steve’s face flashed up on Rhodey’s laptop; he looked uncertain.

 “So, hey, I just heard the news from Tones!” Rhodey said with a smile.  “Sounds like you two had a good date!  I’m really glad.”  

 “You are?”  Steve sounded happy and relieved. He had a sweet, hopeful smile.

“Yeah.  You’re a good guy, Steve.  And Tony deserves a good guy—the best!”   

Rhodey chuckled, “Now, you know how much Tony hates Domly-Dom macho posturing, so obviously I’m not gonna do the whole ‘he’s like a brother to me; you hurt him they’ll never find your body’ thing.  He’d find it hella insulting and, I mean, obviously Tony can take care of himself. And it’s not the ‘40s anymore. So, yeah.”  

(Okay, that started as a joke, but–)

“Tony can definitely take care of himself,” Steve said seriously.

The line was quiet for a few moments.  

“Of course,” Steve said, tone half tentative and half joking, “if it were still the ‘40s, I’d probably have come and asked your blessing to court him.  Yours and your mother’s.”

Before thinking better of it, Rhodey’s eyebrow shot up and he found himself saying, voice softly skeptical, “You really think in the ‘40s you’da come for _my_ blessing.”

And it was clear from the sad look on Steve’s face that he knew exactly what Rhodey meant by that; Rhodey was already sorry he’d said anything.  (Shit—don’t bring up that crap, man.  Don’t _talk_ about all that with a–) But Steve didn’t seem offended or defensive; he looked pensive, really thinking it over.

“Yeah,” Steve said, softly and seriously after a moment.  “I think I woulda done.  If you and Tony were brothers to each other, I think I’d’ve still had sense enough to see it and ask your blessing to court him.  Least, I sure hope so.”

And, the thing was, Rhodey believed him.  He nodded and that ugly hovering shadow was banished (at least for now).  

Steve smiled as he added, “After all, you’d be a Howling Commando, right?  Can’t risk getting on the wrong side of my team!”

“Me!?  In the _army_?”  Rhodey cried. “You take that back right now, you bastard!”  

Rhodey grinned.  “I’d be a Tuskegee Airman or nothing at all!”

“Of course!  My apologies.”  

Steve got a dopey smile as he added, “And, obviously, Tony’d be running research for the SSR.  In charge of the whole damn thing!  One way or another.”

Rhodey smiled back. “Yeah.  Yeah, he would.”  

Rhodey hesitated, afraid of saying too much and overstepping (hell, he probably had alerady), but old habits died hard …

( _“Don’t you fucking lay a finger on him.  He’s fourteen! Take him to bed and it’s statutory rape! Got it? And you know who’ll report it?  ME!”)_

“You know Tony doesn’t really date—“ ( _ever_ ) “—much, right Steve?  I mean, like, really _dating_ and doing relationship stuff.  And he takes the Avengers very seriously.”  Rhodey let out a frustrated sigh and resisted the temptation to rub the back of his neck.  “I’m just trying to say, I can’t imagine he’d start something casual with you.  You know that, right?”  

“I didn’t think he would,” Steve said softly. “I wouldn’t either.”  

“Good.  Just, you must really mean something to him, you know?”

“Yeah.”  Steve’s eyes were wide and shining (perhaps a little wet). His voice was rough as he said, “He means something to me too.  A lot.”

Rhodey blinked.  He’d known Steve must really care for Tony—he couldn’t see Cap playing games with any sub and especially not a teammate—but the guy was half-choked up, at a loss for words trying to declare himself. From the look on his face, if one of them were in danger of having his heart broken, well, maybe it wasn’t Tony. At least, not yet.  

Rhodey nodded.  “I’m glad.”  

(Really shouldn’t be surprised an idealist like Steve would fall hard and fast …)

“You’re a good guy, Steve,” Rhodey repeated.  He fumbled around for a way to change the topic.  “So, how’s Dr. Jefferson working out?”

“She seems,” Steve thought about it, “very capable.  It’s easier to talk to her than I expected.  Can’t say I feel much different, though.”

Rhodey shrugged. “That type of medicine takes time. Trust me—I know.”

Steve nodded. “Thanks.”

“Oh, hey, funny story! Did I ever tell you about the time . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Rhodey. I adore his love for Tony. I adore his friendship with Steve. 
> 
> Hope I did it something approaching justice. :-)


End file.
